His Beloved Little Sister
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Sosuke Aizen loves his little sister - maybe too much.  Prequel to Grimmjow's Personal Assistant and The General Nuisance.  OC/AU
1. How the Infatuation Began

This story is a Prequel to _Grimmjow's Personal Assistant _and its sequel_ The General Nuisance. _Minny is an OC I created who is the sister of Sosuke Aizen. If you've read the other stories, and hopefully you have, you already know that Minny was a victim of incest and years of abuse from her brother. If incest, rape, or violence bothers you, I recommend that you do not read this story.

* * *

><p>How the Infatuation Began <p>

"Sosuke, come see your new baby sister," his mother encouraged. She was tired of her four year old son's incessant pouting since they brought his baby sister home from the hospital. She was upset that her normally vibrant little boy had turned into a self-centered, brooding, little brat.

"Get over here, boy. You haven't even seen her. She's pretty like mama and I know how much you love your mama. Come see your sister," his father said, gently coaxing the boy out of the corner with talk of his mother.

Sosuke did love his mother and that was why he was so angry. This little interloper arrived and destroyed his whole world. The irritating, crying baby took all of mama's attention that was once his alone. He climbed up on the bed, sitting next to his mother. He enjoyed having his mother's attention and touch again as she carefully positioned him to hold his infant sister. After taking a deep breath, he prepared for having the stinky, loud creature in his arms. He slowly opened one eye to peer at the soft warm bundle in his arms. The other eye quickly opened to get a good look at the pretty pink baby he held. His finger touched her round little cheek, and it was the softest thing he had ever felt. Her skin was even softer than mama's. He touched the back of her hand with his finger surprised when it opened like a delicate pink flower. A smile curled his lips when her tiny fingers wrapped around his. He looked into the dark brown eyes that studied his face intently. They were just like his. He pushed back the blanket to see fuzzy brown hair poking up all over her head. She had his hair color too.

"My little sister. My baby," he cooed, kissing the back of her hand. He pressed his lips to that velvety soft skin on her cheek. At that moment he was hooked. His baby sister became the most important thing in his world. 

* * *

><p>"That's it. You can do it," Sosuke urged his fourteen month old sister as she took a wobbly step. He smiled at her as she looked up at him for his approval as her fat little baby hands held onto his fingers. "Let go, Minny. You can do it."<p>

Minny took one unsure step, gained her balance then prepared for another one. Unfortunately, her body wasn't ready for another so she fell to the floor right on her behind. She began to cry with loud, sharp wails more from frustration than pain. She raised her arms to her five year old brother who swiftly scooped her up and kissed her cheek as he held her.

Their mother stood in the doorway watching the whole scene with a smile on her face. 'He's such a wonderful big brother. He takes such good care of her. He loves her so much,' she thought to herself as she observed him putting her back down on her feet to help her walk again.

Sosuke did love his sister. He had vowed to always be there to protect her and take care of her. 

* * *

><p>A seven year old Minny sat in the middle of the playground with blood and tears running down her face. She had been called ugly and punched in the nose by the school bully, a boy her brother's age who was completely nondiscriminatory in the victims he chose. Boy, girl, older, younger; he didn't care, he beat them all up.<p>

"Who did this?" Sosuke asked with a deadly tone in his voice. He had already mastered the art of evil when it came to someone picking on his cherished baby sister. Most of the people at this school already knew that, but he was dealing with a special kind of stupid here. He had an idea of who would do this, but he wanted her to confirm his suspicion.

"Him!" she announced, pointing to the moron he suspected.

"Minny, go over there by the slide and turn around. I don't want you to see this, okay?" He held her by the shoulders checking out the damage to her face and nose. It didn't look too bad. He was going to tear this guy apart.

"Okay, Big Brother," she responded, trotting off to the designated place.

"Hey, jerk wad! Did you know that was my sister you were picking on?" Sosuke yelled at the boy who was the quintessential bully: overly tall for his age, dirty and greasy looking and appeared to have gone through puberty five years too early. Sosuke himself appeared to be too short and too thin to do any damage whatsoever to the bully.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded, poking him in his scrawny chest.

"I am her big brother, Sosuke Aizen, and I'm here to kick your ass," he informed the bully.

"You and what army pipsqueak!" the boy laughed derisively.

"I am the army, asshole!" he growled, grabbing the bully's middle finger and pulling it backwards until a satisfying crack signaled it was broken. When the boy fell to his knees howling in pain, he jumped up with his elbow positioned downward to drive it straight into the boy's nose. Blood spurted everywhere including all over Sosuke's brand new button down dress shirt but maybe mama wouldn't be too mad when she heard why it got all bloody. He kicked the boy between the legs just to add insult to the injuries he had already inflicted upon him.

Sosuke walked toward his sister who patiently waited for him by the slide with her back turned. He smiled because she always listened to him and did everything he said. "Minny!" he called. "Let's go home!" 

* * *

><p>Sosuke stared at the crumpled note in his hands as he peeked at his sister from his hiding place up in the big oak tree in the middle of the park. The note was one of those school girl crush, 'do you like me? Check yes or no' things. After the yes box had been checked, a request had been scrawled by the boy in question across the bottom to meet him at the park by the swings. He was not a happy big brother. He knew what twelve year old boys had on their minds; the same thing he had on his mind when he was twelve years old. All they could think about was getting their first kiss, copping their first feel, and last but certainly not least, getting their first lay. He didn't want his sweet baby sister to be the object of any of these three things. Not now. She was only twelve years old and innocent as the day she was born. He smiled with fond thoughts of that day. His attention was drawn back to his sister who was sitting in a swing jabbing her toe in the dirt nervously as she swayed back and forth without really going anywhere. She was so beautiful to him; she always had been. They shared the same glossy brown hair color and warm brown eye color. Her hair hung in long corkscrew curls down her back. She had gorgeous fair skin making her look like a perfect porcelain doll while his skin was always nicely tanned even during the winter. She was also a lot shorter than him and had just reached over five feet tall whereas he was already nearly six feet tall at sixteen and still had years to grow. He was also packing on muscle since he had started playing football this year so he was getting rid of his gangly, scarecrow like appearance.<p>

Sosuke watched as a kid awkwardly approached his sister. He could tell the boy was nervous as he shifted from foot to foot while he talked to her. Anger rose within him when he saw the boy reach out for her hand and pull her from the swing. The anger erupted into full blown fury when the kid leaned forward, pressing his lips to Minny's. He dropped down from the tree and headed across the playground like a freight train on a collision course. The boy had already moved back in for a second kiss before he could reach them. He grabbed the kid by his collar, yanking the offender away from his sweet sister.

"Sosuke, no!" Minny screamed. "Please don't hurt him! I wanted him to kiss me!"

"What?" he bellowed, turning his furious eyes on her. He let the boy go, shoving him away. "Get lost kid!" He lashed out without thinking, slapping her hard across the face. "Don't you ever let any man touch you! Do you want to be called a little slut? You're beautiful and perfect. I'll protect you," he said, crushing her body against his. "No man will ever love you like I do."

"Sosuke! What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled, struggling out of his grip.

"I love you, Minny. You mean everything to me," he said gently, opening his arms for her.

Minny glared at him. She wanted to be angry with him but she couldn't. He was her big brother, and she loved him. She went to him, sliding her arms around his waist as he embraced her.

"You're mine. You'll always be mine. You're my baby." He held her tightly feeling her small braless breasts against his chest. Thoughts formed in his mind that he knew shouldn't be there. He tilted her chin up so he could see her pretty face. "Do you want your first kiss?"

"From you?" she giggled, thinking he was joking. When he did not smile or chuckle in return, her face immediately turned serious. Confusion moved across her pretty and delicate facial features. "Sosuke, are you serious? You're my brother. That's…that's gross!"

"Oh, come on, Minny. It's just a kiss. Don't be so serious," he remarked off handedly to try to set her at ease with the idea. "We're just playing around. It's no big deal."

"I don't know. It just seems weird to me," she mumbled, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Just once," he urged, loosening his grip on her. "If you can't trust me, what man can you trust?"

"Okay," she sighed, closing her eyes.

Sosuke stared at her lovely face, running his fingers down her cheeks. His eyes fell on her pretty pink lips, and he remembered how much he wanted to kiss her. He had kissed girls before so this was no big deal; like he had said, just a kiss. He closed his eyes, placing his hands on her shoulders since he had to bend way down to reach her. His lips pressed against hers in a chaste brotherly kiss. He pulled back to look at her. He suddenly understood what drove that boy to go back for a second taste because he did the same. This kiss was more intense and deeper as he applied more pressure to her lips and opened his mouth slightly as he moved his lips against hers. When she didn't resist, he pushed it a bit further. The tip of his tongue touched her lips experimentally to see what would happen. How she reacted shocked and aroused him because her lips opened slightly allowing him access to her mouth. He moaned when his tongue slid across hers which seemed to shock them both back to the reality of who they were kissing.

"Sosuke, stop it!" Minny yelled, pushing him away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he apologized, but he wasn't. He had enjoyed it, and he wanted to do it again. But not today. He decided against pressing his luck today. 

* * *

><p>Their parents had gone out on a date for their anniversary. Sosuke was attending the local college and still living at home. He would transfer to a university in another year. Instead of going out with friends, he had stayed home to celebrate his parent's anniversary as well as his sister's fifteenth birthday. He was in his room reading a book when he heard odd noises coming from his sister's room. 'Maybe she's having a nightmare,' he thought as he walked to her room. The door was cracked open a bit so he peeked in first so he wouldn't scare her by barging in. He was completely unprepared for what he saw and his reaction to it. His eyes were drawn to the pretty young woman lying in the bed completely naked. The moonlight shining through the window gave her pale skin an ethereal glow making it easy for him to see her as some gorgeous otherworldly creature who was not his sister. He bit his lip as he watched her hands explore her new, grown up body with big perky breasts and a mound of curly brown hair between her thighs identifying her as a woman. There was a steadily growing bulge beneath his waist screaming for his attention so he slid his hand over it. His eyes remained riveted on her as she caressed her breasts then tweaked the hard, erect nipples. His fingers slipped into the waistband of his sleep pants grabbing his fully erect and throbbing member. Her hand slid down her flat belly and between her thighs pulling his attention along with it. He nearly blew his wad when she groaned loudly with pleasure as she moved her hand back and forth between her creamy white thighs. This was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. He stroked himself while he continued to watch her experiment and slowly bring herself to an orgasm. While she was writhing on the bed, biting her pillow to hold back the cries of ecstasy he was biting the back of one hand as the other hand continued to pump his spurting member until the last drop was spewed out into his underwear. It was at that moment he decided he would be her first man. He would give her a very special present on her sixteenth birthday next year.<p> 


	2. The Not So Sweet Sixteen

*You've already been warned, but I'll do it again. Graphic incest sex scene between the characters.

* * *

><p>The Not So Sweet Sixteen <p>

Minny was awakened promptly at eight forty three in the morning because that was the exact time she had been born. This was a yearly tradition her parents had observed on her birthday since...well, ever. When her birthday occurred on a school day, she was allowed to stay home. Today was Saturday, and she had planned to make the most of it. She was so glad she had not been born at two in the morning or some ungodly hour like that. After her family sang happy birthday to her, she was handed a plate of chocolate chip waffles and bacon. This year it would be served with wax for that extra special flavor from the sixteen swiftly melting lit candles stabbed into them. She happily blew them out, and began eating. Her family sat on the bed with her as she ate, chattering nervously as if they were impatiently waiting for her to finish her breakfast.

"What is wrong with all of you?" she snapped, getting a little irritated as most teens do with family members that hover.

"We've got a very special surprise for you!" her mother exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"We think you're going to really like it…no, _love_ it," her dad said with a big smile on his face.

Minny glanced from her father's handsome face to her brother sitting on the bed beside her. She smiled because she knew exactly how her brother would look in twenty something years. If she looked like mama she would be happy because her mother was stunning.

"Come on, sis. Hurry up!" Sosuke prodded with mock impatience.

"Okay!" she exclaimed shoving the last half of a waffle in her mouth at once. This sent all three of them into a nagging fit about stuffing too much in her mouth and not being very ladylike. She rolled her eyes as she chewed like a cow chewing cud, mostly to irritate them. "I'm done! Now what?"

"Here," Sosuke said, moving behind her with one of his ties. He laid it over her eyes and tied it behind her head. "You've to keep this on and no peeking! I'll carry you downstairs."

Minny felt his strong arms move under her knees and across her back to lift her out of the bed. She wrapped her arms around his strong thick neck as he carried her downstairs. She loved her handsome, athletic brother and so did all of her friends. She was one of the most popular girls in school simply because they wanted to have a chance at her brother. This never bothered her because she was so proud of him. Humiliation and public degradation by her hands awaited any girl that used her just to get near her brother so she didn't have to worry about that too much.

"All right, Baby," he whispered in her ear when they made it to their destination. He very carefully stood her on her feet, putting his hands over her eyes to make sure she did not peek.

"Are we in the driveway?" she inquired, her body tingling with anticipation.

"Yes," he replied his deep voice calming her frazzled nerves.

Minny was trembling with anticipation as she waited for the blindfold to be removed. The tie was pulled off to reveal a shiny, new, black sports car just for her. She would have been happy with some old beat up clunker so this far exceeded her expectations. She was so overwhelmed all she could do was stand there with tears running down her face while her hands covered her gaping mouth.

"Sweetheart! Go get in it!" her father exclaimed.

Minny ran around to the driver's seat sinking into the super soft, beige colored leather seats. "Oh, wow," she gasped, glancing at the myriad of dials, buttons, and gauges in the car. "This is going to be the best birthday ever."

After profusely thanking her parents and brother, she showered and dressed to go meet her friends at the mall. She shopped for hours and had lunch with her friends before they went to the beach to try out their new bikinis and cruise around in her new car to look at boys. Between the bikinis and the car, they had a whole lot of boys looking back at them. As soon as they parked, they were immediately swamped with admirers before they could even make it to the sand. A quiet, shy boy toward the back caught Minny's attention. He was very – unique – in appearance to say the least. His hair was a very unusual silver color like nothing she had ever seen before. He wore this funny little smirk on his face that was so broad his eyes were squeezed to narrow slits giving him the appearance of a fox; sly and cunning like he was hiding something. She wondered what color his eyes were. He was extremely tall and thin, reminding her of Sosuke before he started playing football. When she was finally able to break free from the flirty pretty boys, she ran to the pavilion where he was sitting by himself.

"Hello!" she called brightly, unable to stop smiling as he looked at her with that odd grin.

"Hi," he replied, his voice soft yet self-assured and very pleasant to her ears.

"I'm Ermintrude Aizen. You can call me Minny," she said, putting her hand out to him like they were adults. She had been raised in an ultra-proper home of business professionals and it showed.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru," he responded, shaking her hand with a strong, firm grip. "Isn't your brother Sosuke Aizen?"

"Yes, that's him," she replied proudly. He had graduated from high school two years ago yet people still talked about him. He was one of those people who succeeded at everything and was liked by all.

"So that means you're the little sister he protects at all cost right?" he asked bluntly.

Dammit! Once again, his reputation had preceded him. "Yes, that is indeed me," she answered, staring at her freshly painted pink toenails. One of her friends had treated her to a mani-pedi for her birthday present.

"Are you dating anyone?" he inquired, opening his eyes enough for her to see their color.

Minny was temporarily mesmerized by the sight of his beautiful bright eyes the light blue color of a summer sky. "No, I'm not," she replied shyly, feeling warmth rise to her cheeks.

"Would you like to be?" he asked, moving toward her.

"If it's you I'll be dating," she stated forthrightly, looking up at him as he hovered over her.

"Answer one question for me."

"Anything."

"Where did you get that strange name?" he asked, his eyes disappearing once again as his smile widened.

"I was born in England while my parents were there on business. My middle name is Caesara. My names together mean strong leader," she explained in great detail.

"My name means silver, like my hair," he shared, reaching out to wind one of her brown curls around his long slender finger. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Minny."

Oh, yes. Best day EVER! 

* * *

><p>Minny lay on her bed after a wonderful birthday dinner staring at the name and number in her cell phone that belonged to the cute silver haired boy named Gin. She was daydreaming about the possibilities with that boy and so lost in thought that she didn't notice her brother coming into her room. Her attention was abruptly claimed by him when he put his hand on her thigh as he sat down on the bed next to her.<p>

"Sosuke!" she gasped, sitting bolt upright with surprise.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to give you a special birthday present," he said, handing her a long jewelry box.

Minny snatched it from with excitement, opening it to see a lovely silver charm bracelet. "Oh, Sosuke! It's so pretty!" she exclaimed, taking it out to get a closer look at the charms. She took no notice when he moved close enough to her that their foreheads were touching as they bent their heads to look at the bracelet.

He pointed out the charms, explaining each one. The baby rattle was for the day she was born. The shoe was for when she took her first step because he was the one who saw it and began yelling for their mother. There were sixteen charms: one for each year of her life and noting a special memory he had of her. He held the charm that looked like a set of lips between his fingers, looking at her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"This was for your first kiss," he said, attempting to look into her eyes but she avoided his gaze.

How could Minny forget that? Her first real romantic kiss had come from her brother of all people. She felt her cheeks heating up, and she shifted uncomfortably under his stare. She didn't like that weird expression in his eyes. It gave her the creeps because it reminded her of the looks she had seen in romantic movies when a man was staring at a woman he wanted to take to bed. She turned her attention to the bracelet, grabbing the car charm. "I know what this is for," she giggled, holding out her wrist for him to put the bracelet on her.

"I have one more," he told as he got up to go to the door.

"What are you doing?" she inquired apprehensively when he turned the lock on her door instead of leaving. She watched his every move as he slid his hand into his pocket pulling out small box like a ring box. Her eyes stared at the contents after he opened it. It was a heart shaped charm with the word love on it.

"This is to remind you that I love you," he said, attaching the heart to her bracelet. His eyes met hers while his hand slid up her arm to her face.

Minny wanted to scream, but she was too afraid. Although she was a virgin and had never even indulged in heavy petty with a boy, she knew what his look meant. He had that lustful, predatory look that some boys have when they look at the easy girls at school. A cold chill raced down her spine making her shiver. "Sosuke, please don't do this," she implored him as he moved closer to her with his hand pressed against her jawline.

"I love you, Baby. I'm going to make you mine. You belong to me and no other man. Do you understand?" he asked, not giving her time to answer before he pressed his lips against hers.

Minny felt sick as he kissed her like she was his girlfriend and not his sister. She whimpered when his tongue slipped into her mouth, tracing her teeth before sliding over her tongue. She wanted to shove him away and run screaming from the room.

"Don't scream or I'll hurt you," he warned her. "If you don't fight me, this won't have to hurt any worse than it already will."

"I'm afraid, Sosuke," she whispered as tears coursed down her cheeks. "Please, please, don't do this."

"Shhhh," he shushed her, pulling her pajama top over her head to reveal her breasts. "You've grown up to be quite a lovely woman."

Minny whimpered as he touched her, tenderly squeezing and kneading her breasts. She closed her eyes when he urged her to lie back on the bed. Her pajama shorts and underwear were swiftly yanked off her body.

"So beautiful," he murmured, sliding his fingertips down her flat belly. He loved her skin; milky white and the texture of pure silk, completely unblemished and undefiled. "Perfect. You're absolutely perfect."

Minny covered her mouth with her hand to keep from sobbing loudly. She wished this was a nightmare she could wake up from. A cry tore from her throat and she pressed her hand over her mouth to prevent any more noise from escaping when she felt his finger slowly slide inside of her. She tried not to move as he slid the finger in and out of her mimicking intercourse while his thumb massaged her clitoris. It felt good even though she didn't want it to and even though it shouldn't. She twisted her fingers into his hair when he lowered his lips to her breast taking the hard, erect nipple into his mouth. A moan unwittingly escaped her as pleasurable sensations flooded her body when his teeth grazed her aroused nipple as he speed up the movements his hand.

"Does it feel good, Baby? Tell me," he whispered in her ear.

"I-it f-feels g-good," she stammered, as a strange feeling of pressure began to build deep within her and between her thighs. She closed her eyes, picturing Gin. She imagined him doing this to her, making her feel this way. Her body immediately convulsed, taking her by surprise. Her brother's big hand quickly clamped over her mouth to cover her cries of pleasure as she experienced her first major orgasm. She had experienced them before by her own hand but nothing like this.

"Mmmmm, Baby," he groaned in her ear, kissing her on the cheek before he stood up to undress. "Have you ever seen a naked man? Look at me. Here," he said, grabbing her hand and wrapping it around his hard penis that stood out straight from his body. "Feel it."

Minny closed her eyes, swallowing hard as he moved her hand up and down the thing she had only seen in pictures until now. It was so hard yet the skin was so incredibly soft, feeling like velvet on the little mushroom looking head. She was fascinated yet repulsed at the same time. How could he do this to her? She didn't want to do this. "Sosuke, please, stop this," she begged again, all to no avail.

"Lie down and open your legs," he ordered, positioning himself between them.

Minny thought about the disproportionate size of the two objects that were about to meet. His finger had felt snug inside of her earlier. The thing in her hand was big enough that her fingers barely wrapped around it. "I really don't think is right. Can you please stop before it's too late?" she asked, pleading with him.

"It's already too late. I've fallen in love with you. Don't scream. You can never scream," he warned in an openly threatening manner. He held his hand over her mouth as he positioned himself to slide into her with the other. "Take a deep breath and relax."

Minny did as he ordered but it didn't help much. When her body felt the first sign of resistance from the tight virginal entrance her muscles clenched up tightly. This didn't seem to bother him as he forced his way into her unyielding body; it actually had the opposite effect by exciting him more. Tears flowed from her eyes and ran down into her hair as her screams of pain were stifled behind his hand. It felt as he was ripping her apart inside. She did feel an unmistakable tearing sensation then a sudden gush of fluid, most likely blood, which actually helped in that it enabled him to slide in easier. He was right. This hurt. It hurt like hell. Her eyes fluttered shut so she wouldn't have to look at him as he moved in and out of her enjoying himself greatly. She wished there was some way to block out his grunts and growls of pleasure eminating from him as he continued to split her open. If this was what it took to be a woman, she would have been content being a little girl for the rest of her life.

'Please let this end soon. If there are any mercies at all in the universe, please end this,' she thought to herself as he shook the whole bed while he drilled into her body.

"Baby, oh, Baby, you're going to make me come," he moaned in her ear.

Minny felt her body quavering uncontrollably when he was finally done. Her body was wracked with the occasional sob while he left his hand over her mouth to stifle the noise.

"I'm sorry, Baby. But I had to make you mine. I've wanted you for so long," he murmured, laying his sweaty forehead on her chest.

Oh, god. This wasn't a passing fascination? This was a fixation he had held for who knows how long! Minny pulled his hand away from her mouth, shoving him off of her so could grab her robe before she bounded toward the bedroom door.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she muttered, holding her hand over her mouth. She hoped she could hold it until she got there. Once in the bathroom, she emptied the contents of her stomach from what seemed like the past three days rather than just the past few hours. After an eternity of dry heaves, her body finally gave up when it realized there was nothing more that it could expel. She rinsed her face with cold water and brushed her teeth twice. She was relieved that he was gone when she returned to her room.

Minny lay down on the bed, curling into a tiny little ball after pulling the covers over her chilled, shivering body. She cried as quietly as she could until she finally cried herself to sleep. The best day of her life had been instantaneously changed into the worst day of her life because of one selfish act from her brother.


	3. Getting on with Life

Getting on with Life

Minny slowly opened her eyes. She glared at the light streaming around the edges of her curtain that alerted her that it was late in the morning. Her eyes closed again when she became aware of the pain in her lower belly and between her thighs. She was hoping the morning would never come; not for her anyway. It was almost disappointing that she didn't die from the broken heart and permanently scarred psyche her brother had given her. She curled around the pillow she held to her sore, aching body. There was a soft knock on her door, and she mumbled some kind of acknowledgement.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling sick today?" her father inquired, opening the door enough to peek in on her.

"Yes, Daddy. I feel very sick today," she answered, tears burning her eyes as they formed. 'Oh Daddy, if you only knew what your wonderful son has done,' she thought to herself.

"Let us know if you need anything. One of us will come up later with something to eat for you," he said, closing the door.

'Please, don't send Sosuke,' she thought to herself, pressing her face into the pillow as the tears slid from her eyes. Fate seemed to be against her because that was exactly who brought her lunch to her.

"Baby?" he called when he walked into the dark room.

Minny pretended to be asleep so he would hurry up and go away. She heard him sit the tray down on her desk then move toward her bed. Her heart sped up when the bed shifted under his weight as he sat down behind her. She jumped and inhaled sharply when she felt his hand on her back.

"Baby," he murmured, lying down next to her.

Minny's body stiffened as he slid his arm around her waist and molded his body to hers with his chest against her back. She could feel his heart against her shoulder blade it was beating so hard in his chest. Nausea filled her, and she was thankful she had not eaten yet. Her body began to shake under his touch. "Don't do that," she snapped when he kissed the back of her neck.

"Why? Don't you love me?" he asked, sliding his hand over her breast.

Everything within her wanted to scream no. She considered grabbing his middle finger and pulling back until it broke like he had done to the bully that punched her in the nose. Considering the size comparison between them and how he had been training in martial arts since he was eight, she thought better of the idea.

"I'm leaving this afternoon. I've got to go back to the university. I'll be back next weekend," he whispered, kissing her cheek as he squeezed her breast with a painful intensity. "Do not mention this to anyone. This is our little secret."

Secret, yes. Little, absolutely not. Dirty, embarrassing, demoralizing, disturbing – it was all those things and more.

* * *

><p>"Minny, I really like you," Gin whispered as they sat in her back seat together.<p>

Minny shifted nervously as he took her hand and opened his eyes so that his sky blue pupils could be seen. She loved looking into his gorgeous eyes. It always made her feel special, like he was giving her a marvelous gift, when he allowed her to see his pale blue orbs. When she felt his hand on her cheek, she leaned forward to meet him halfway for their much anticipated and wanted first kiss. Excitement rushed through her body like a tidal wave of superheated emotions and desire. This was what a first kiss was supposed to feel like.

They had been dating for six months and had just shared that cherished and special kiss. Minny would admit the incredibly snaillike pace of their relationship was her fault. She liked Gin very much. She was afraid of how her brother would react when he found out that she had a boyfriend. Sosuke had made it a point to come home every other weekend to visit. Every night he was home he would sneak into her room and have sex with her. Sometimes she tried to fight him or tell him no. That's when he would hurt her. He would pinch her or squeeze her until the pain would be too much for her to bear. He slapped her a few times but preferred not to because he did not like doing anything that marred her face. The black and dark blue bruises that dotted her inner arms and thighs never seemed to bother him though. He mostly went for those areas because the flesh there was so tender, and it hurt more. It was also easy to hide the bruises with clothing.

"Minny," Gin whispered in her ear, running his fingers through her hair when he kissed her again.

"Oh, Gin, I love you," she sighed before she could stop herself. She pulled away from him as a dark blush crawled up her neck to cover her face. "I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I was beginning to wonder if you liked me at all. You pull away every time I try to touch you. Tell me what's going on. Who's hurting you?" he asked, holding her face in his hands to make her look at him. His eyes bore into hers, begging for an answer. He wanted to understand. He wanted her to trust him enough to tell him her secret.

Minny angrily swiped at the tears sliding from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Can I trust you with a secret? A big secret? One so big I would be killed if he finds out I told you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, gazing into her tear filled eyes.

"Do you love me?" she inquired, placing her hands over his as she searched for the answer in his eyes.

"Yes, Minny, I love you." He kissed her to punctuate the sentence and to show her how much.

"I don't know if you'll love me anymore when I tell you this," she warned, taking a deep breath. She told him how her brother stole her virginity on her sixteenth birthday and how he has had sex with her as much as possible since then. Once she got going she could not stop, divulging details about the abuse, the threats, everything. When she was done, they lapsed into an extremely awkward and nerve-racking silence.

"What is your brother majoring in? What is he going to do with his life?" Gin asked, holding her hand in his.

"Business with a concentration in management in the hospitality industry. He plans on owning his own hotel chain someday. He wants to create his own little empire. Be the king of his own domain. Blah, blah, blah. It's all he's talked about for years," she said, rolling her eyes. "Why?"

"I was just wondering," he replied pensively, rubbing his fingers along his chin.

"Will you come to dinner at my house on Christmas Eve?" She turned her big brown eyes on him while biting her lower lip anxiously, and there was no way for him to turn her down.

"Of course I will. It would be great to meet your parents. And you're brother." He kissed her, taking her hand in his. He looked down at the charm bracelet she always wore. "Tell me about this bracelet."

* * *

><p>Sosuke glared at the beanpole with the silver hair sitting across from him at the table. 'What in the hell could Minny possible see in him? What is wrong with his face?' he wondered as he continued to stare at the weird teenager. He dropped his fork allowing it to clatter noisily against his plate to interrupt the conversation between the intruder and his parents. Worse yet, they liked this kid. He hated him. He wondered if Minny had allowed him to touch her. Jealousy and the anger it brought with it seethed within him, saturating his brain as he stared at his beautiful beloved. No one, especially not this silver haired, squinty eyed scarecrow, would take his sister from him. He would die – or kill – before he let that happen.<p>

Later, when they were having coffee in the living room, Sosuke noticed the kid had fixed that strange squinty eyed gaze on him. "Is there something you would like to ask me?"

The kid moved closer to him, away from Minny and their parents before he spoke. "I'll be graduating next year, and I'm trying to figure out what to do with my life. Minny told me what you plan to do and it sounds interesting. You'll need a second in command right? Someone you can trust implicitly?" Gin asked, giving her brother his best fox face.

"What are you getting at? What do you want?" he inquired, his interest piqued by the surprisingly ambitious seventeen year old boy.

"Well, I was wondering if you could personally groom me to be that person. Isn't it better to grow and train someone just the way you want them for such an important position? Isn't that far better than hiring a stranger who could undermine you and steal what is yours?" he queried boldly, staring at Minny as he spoke the words 'steal what is yours.'

Sosuke allowed an evil smirk to touch his lips as he stared at the silver haired boy. He was impressed. Never had he found such remarkable audacity in one so young. He still did not like him, but the boy had a point and he did seem to be the perfect candidate. "All right, boy, you have a deal. The day after you graduate, come to my office at the Harrington Hotel that I am now managing. I will have a position waiting for you. In the fall, you will start classes at the university. You must maintain no less than a three point eight grade point average. I will expect you to work a regular forty hour week at the hotel in addition to your classes. If you should fail to uphold any of these stipulations, our agreement will be immediately terminated. You will be fired and you will never, EVER, see my sister again. Do you agree to these terms?" he asked, smiling smugly at the teenager whose facial expression never changed. Surely that verbal contract will send him scuttling back into his shell, and he will forget the whole idea.

"Agreed," Gin stated with confidence bordering on cockiness. He put out his hand, waiting for the older man to shake it to seal their agreement.

"Very well then," Sosuke said, grasping the young man's hand in a firm handshake like professional businessmen. "Congratulations. You've just started on a path that will bring you everything you can ever dream of."

"You're that confident in your abilities?" he inquired.

"Oh, yes. I am. I always get everything I want," Sosuke said with a menacing edge to his voice allowing his gaze to linger on his baby sister.

"Shall we open a few presents?" their father asked having no idea how great his timing had been.

Sosuke smiled as he watched the intriguing young man return to his sister's side. He sat back in his chair, reveling in the glory of simply being him. When his sister graduated from high school in two years, he had the same exact career path planned out for her. He has such an amazing life planned for her. He would keep her by his side always.

"Here, Gin," Minny said, handing him a present.

"I've got something for you to," he rejoined handing her the long, slim box.

Minny's fingers shook as she took the box she recognized as a bracelet box. She ripped off the blood red paper, unable to stop the feeling of dread welling within her as she opened the red velvet box. Her eyes flew open wide as she stared at the charm bracelet.

"It's to replace the one you lost," he said, taking the bracelet out of the box to put it on her wrist.

Minny had _lost _the bracelet Sosuke had given her the night she poured out her ugliest and most horrible secret to Gin. She had screamed in protest when he ripped the piece of offensive jewelry from her wrist after she explained the story behind a few of the charms and exactly when she had received the bracelet. The bracelet had been thrown over the cliff into the ocean to disappear forever. Fear had nearly rendered her catatonic. What would she tell her brother? She decided not to tell him anything at all and would lie by saying she had lost it if he noticed. He never noticed - until now. Her eyes avoided Sosuke's face because she knew he would be livid; especially since she had received a replacement from her boyfriend. She refused to think about what possible hell awaited her later when he would sneak into her room. Merry Christmas, Minny.

* * *

><p>Minny was lying on her bed staring at her bracelet from Gin. There weren't nearly as many charms as the one Sosuke had given her but this one was so much more meaningful. She touched the seahorse to remind her of the day they met at the beach. There was a milkshake to remind her of their first date where they did the cheesy thing of one milkshake and two straws. That memory made her smile. The key – the key was to remind her that she could get out of the prison Sosuke had locked her in. He might be holding her body captive, but never her mind or spirit. A candy cane represented their first Christmas together. The wings represented the freedom she would one day have from her brother. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at the small three dimensional silver heart.<p>

_'This is my heart. I'm giving it to you. It will be yours always. I love you, Minny,' _Gin said, kissing her before he left.

Minny pulled off the bracelet, carefully placing in a lockbox that she kept under her bed. It had to be hidden to keep her brother from destroying it. That's where she hid all momentos from Gin. She lay back down on the bed to stare at the ceiling in the dark as she awaited the inevitable. The barely audible click of her doorknob turning caught her attention, immediately setting every nerve in her body on edge. She closed her eyes as he came to her, laying his body on top of hers. Without a word, he pulled up her nightgown and thrust himself into her. He did not even bother to kiss her tonight. As if it mattered that he kissed her like a lover or whispered in her ear that loved her while he was raping her. She squeezed her eyes shut forcing an image of Gin to appear in her mind. Would he ever want to make love to her? What would it be like to make love to him? In her mind, she could clearly see Gin tenderly kissing her as he cradled her head in his hands. The thought of his soft gentle hands on her breasts excited her. She slid her arms around her brother's shoulders, pretending they were her silver haired lover's. It was him inside of her making love to her and spreading pleasure throughout her body not her brother. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out his name she was concentrating on him so acutely. She grabbed her brother's head, pressing her lips to his but in her mind it was Gin.

"Minny, what the hell are you doing?" Sosuke whispered in shock.

"You want me to enjoy it right? That's what I'm doing," she answered, pushing her hips up at him to make him howl like a wounded animal. She slapped her hand over his mouth hissing in his ear, "Shut up, asshole or they'll hear you."

He pulled her hand away from his mouth and held her wrist to the bed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he demanded, stopping his movements as he stared at her.

"Fuck. Yes, that's the operative word. Fuck me, Sosuke, please," she begged, grabbing his ass and digging her fingernails into his flesh until he whimpered in pain.

"What has gotten into you?" He stared down at her in shock.

"You apparently," she retorted, attempting to kiss him but he pulled away. This is an astonishing and startling reaction. "Come on, dear brother. Fuck me. Fuck me hard and make me beg for more."

"Where in the hell did you learn to talk like this?" he asked, moving off of her.

"I have friends that have sex. Unlike me, they get to have sex with other boys and not their brothers. Like normal people," she said pointedly. Her head jerked violently to the left and her cheek began to throb from the slap that was so quick and violent she never saw it coming. She had expected it, but she did not even see him raise his hand to administer it.

Minny watched with disbelief as he stood up from her bed and picked up his robe from the floor. She bit her lower lip to keep from smiling. Relief flooded her as he angrily put on the garment with fast jerky movements. 'Sound upset and disappointed. Upset. Disappointed,' she coached herself silently. "Where are you going?" she whined as he moved toward the door.

"I am leaving. You disgust me talking like a common whore," he growled with disdain, his lip curling back from his teeth with revulsion. He turned back to look at her with his hand on the doorknob. "If you ever talk like that to me again, you will regret it."

With that being said, he opened the door and left. He could not even have the satisfaction of slamming it because it might wake their parents.

"But not tonight. I don't regret it tonight," she mumbled under her breath. Her lips twitched as a smile dared to make an appearance on her face. She would no longer be a victim – not his…not anyone's. A person can only be a victim if they allow another person to have control over their thoughts and their spirit. Her brother might still get what he wanted, including her body, but along the way she would make damn sure she got what she wanted too.


	4. Changes

Changes

Minny pulled Gin against her, holding him tightly between her knees. She was sitting on the hood of her car that was parked at their favorite secluded area on the cliff overlooking the ocean. Her boyfriend would be graduating next week. It frightened her to think that he was willingly sacrificing himself to that beast she called brother. She did not want him to go. She did not want him to leave her or be under that monster's evil influence. He kept telling her had a plan and everything would be okay. He assured her that all of this was to save her from her brother, and she believed him.

"Minny, Minny, stop," he murmured, pressing his hands down on her thighs to hold her still. His breath came in ragged gasps because he was so aroused from her grinding against him.

"What is it? Don't you want me? Don't you love me?" she asked, trying to kiss him again.

"Stop!" he exclaimed more sharply than he had intended to. He saw that familiar look of hurt appear in her eyes before it quickly vanished to be replaced by anger. Something had changed in her these last few months. He was sure it was because of that bastard brother of hers. He had yet to determine if this change was good or bad. She had become more like the man she hated; cold, logical, and selfish. It was subtle, but it was there. He still loved her and intended to follow through with his plan to ingratiate himself with her brother. It was all for her.

"Gin, please make love to me. I want to know what it's supposed to be like," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you want this?" he inquired, kissing her briefly.

"I want you," she replied, sliding her hand under his shirt. Her fingers brushed over the sensitive skin of his abdomen raising goose bumps on his skin. She seized the waistband of his jeans and pulled him against her.

"Oh, my god," he moaned as she rubbed against him. He pushed up her dress, hooking his fingers around her panties and pulling them off when she raised her hips. His fingers fumbled with the buttons on the front of her dress while she had mercy on him and pulled him free from the painful confinement of his tight jeans.

Minny scooted to the edge of the car until she was about to fall off so he could reach her. She squealed ecstatically when he carefully pushed into her allowing her to feel every inch of him as he held her in his arms. This was her first time having sex with him, and she had dreamed about this moment for weeks. Her eyes watched every expression that crossed his face as he moved cautiously and purposefully inside of her to give her as much pleasure as possible. Her hand pressed against his chest to feel his heart beating as he made love to her. Sex felt so much better when it wasn't dirty or shameful – or wrong. She leaned back on her elbows with her legs wrapped securely around his waist.

"Gin, it feels so good. I never knew it could feel like this," she murmured, staring at his gorgeous face in the silvery moonlight. He was so beautiful to her right now for so many reasons. The moonlight glinting off his silvery hair made a glowing halo around his head. It was if a heavenly being was making love to her, drawing moans and sighs of carnal bliss from her lips as he slowly pushed her toward the ultimate goal of sex: an orgasm. She thought of the Greek myths when the gods would come to earth and have sex with the mortals they had fallen in love with. Right now he was her god and she wanted him to transform her into something exquisite, untainted, and loved.

"Minny, I can't stop," he moaned appearing as if he were in pain. His hips thrust at her spastically while he experienced a heart stopping orgasm. He held her close as she threw back her head to release a howl of pleasure when her body began shaking in his arms.

Minny searched for his lips, kissing him with a hunger and longing to be part of him, to be his and his alone. Tears ran down her cheeks because she loved him so much and would miss him so terribly.

* * *

><p>One year later...<p>

Minny was nervous. She was about to do something really stupid that would piss off her brother greatly. A vicious smile twisted her lips because she could barely wait. She knew it would hurt Gin, but their relationship was over thanks to her brother. This was her moment. This was her graduation and she was going to make it memorable for everyone. This was her epic and final 'fuck you' to her brother sitting in the stands waiting for his perfect baby sister to cross the stage to take her diploma. Tomorrow she was supposed to be moving in with him so she could fulfill the plans he had made for her life. She couldn't let that happen.

All of the graduates were seated on the football field and the boring speeches had begun. Boring speeches from teachers and top students of the graduating class filled with platitudes and pointless advice. Useless awards given to nerds and geeks (her being a part of that group but still viewing it with disdain) that have no value. This ceremony was mind numbingly monotonous and lasting way too long. Everybody was about to be shaken from the doldrums in a big way.

Minny smiled when she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine in the distance. He was coming to take her away. He was going to succeed where Gin had failed. She had met him at a college party that she and her friends had sneaked into. No one knew she had been dating this guy. She knew how to keep a secret because she had been taught by the best. Even he had not found out. This man wore black leather and rode a motorcycle. He had tattoos – lots of tattoos – even on his face. He had long red hair: not auburn, not orange, not strawberry blonde – red like blood. She hoped her poor parents did not have heart attacks when they witnessed this, but she could not take it anymore. She had to make an escape before she became her brother's personal property on a permanent basis.

"Minny Aizen," the principal announced.

Minny's smile split her face in half when she heard the motorcycle roar onto the field. She stood up walking to the front as if she were going to retrieve her diploma. On her way, she threw off the black mortarboard and gold tassel, throwing it behind her. Cat calls and wolf whistles went up from the male students as she stripped off her black gown to reveal the black leather vest and mini skirt she wore along with a pair of knee high leather boots. Her fellow students were going crazy at this point yelling and clapping. Little Miss Perfect had lost her mind, and they were loving it. She was temporarily deafened by the revving of the motorcycle engine as he appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Sweetness, ready to go?" Renji asked, pulling her against him.

Minny kissed the man in way that was meant to stay behind closed doors causing several of the male students in her class to send up a cacophony of protests because the ice queen had never given _them_ a chance. She swung her leg over the huge noisy machine and held onto her boyfriend tightly as he took off. With her cheek pressed to his leather clad back, she dared to glance backwards one last time. Her eyes met Sosuke's as he ran onto the field wearing an expression that was a mix of fury and indignation. If he could get his hands on her right now, he would without a doubt kill her because he wore the intent on his face like a mask.

* * *

><p>"Renji!" Minny screamed as she convulsed on top of him from an orgasm. She was sitting in his lap on top of the motorcycle. They had pulled off the road and hidden in the woods for a much needed private moment. All the adrenaline that had been coursing through her body had concentrated itself into raw lust for this man. Something about him affected her on a base animal level, making her want him just by being near him. Sometimes he did not even have to kiss her or touch her to make her hunger for him.<p>

"Oh, Sweetness, you are something else!" Renji yelled happily, kissing her hard.

"Where are we going?" she asked, putting her arms around his neck.

"I figured we'd just drive until we find some place we like," he said, smiling at her.

"Great plan," she murmured, pressing her lips to his. She loved him because he could make everything seem like it was going to work out all right.

Despite how he looked, Renji was not a dangerous, shiftless waste of humanity with a criminal record. He was actually the member of a very prestigious family; the black sheep of the family but still a member. To say that he was certainly no rocket scientist would be wrong as well because he was studying for his doctorate in aerospace engineering. And he had no criminal record. Her parents probably would have liked him and welcomed him to the family once they got past the scary exterior. Sosuke, however, would have made sure to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

Renji had found sanity in her chaos, and he was the one who had been holding her together. He had kept her calm when the panic and fear threatened to overwhelm her as the dreaded day her brother would be taking her away came closer and closer. The thought of being alone and under her brother's complete control terrified her, and Renji had known that. He was willing to put his very life at risk to take her away, to save her. Her knight in shining armor wore black leather and his noble steed was a Harley Davidson motorcycle.

Minny felt like she had betrayed Gin because he had tried to save her but his way did not keep her from imminent danger. She hoped her parents could forgive her. She hoped Sosuke would hurry up and go back to hell where he came from.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" Minny announced as she walked into the small apartment they shared.<p>

"Hello, Baby," Sosuke's smooth deep voice greeted her. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in to walk toward her. He still looked the same: Satan incarnate wearing a five thousand dollar business suit. The bastard had built his empire and was adding to it every day. The most important and sought addition to his collection of things he owned had been missing until today.

"Oh, no!" Minny gasped. Fear had her in its icy grip, squeezing her heart and lungs so hard she could barely breathe.

"I have come for you. It is time for this nonsense to end. You have played house and had your fun. It is time for you to take your proper place," he murmured in his silky smooth voice.

Minny tried to protect her face, but she was too late. She was thrown to the floor by the slap that he unleashed with the full strength of his anger. She screamed when he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. Her body was slammed to the floor again when he backhanded her across the other cheek.

"Get up," he ordered, watching her with satisfaction as she struggled to her feet and swayed unsteadily.

Minny could taste blood from her lip that he had split open with that big diamond studded pinky ring he wore. Her head ached and black things swam in her vision. "Where's Renji? What did you do to him?" she asked, refusing to let the abject terror she was feeling overtake her.

"I will spare you the details by telling you this," he said, grinning at her wickedly. The sinister bastard was going to enjoy telling her this. "He has suffered an unfortunate accident that his impaired his memory. He will not remember you and he never will. Do not fret, darling. I intend for you to have the same kind of accident."

"You bastard!" she screamed, dropping to her knees in front of him as the dam of tears behind her eyes broke.

"There, there, my dear. You really should be more careful who you set your affections on. You never have truly loved or appreciated the one man who has loved you all of his life," he stated calmly as he patted and stroked her head like she was a favorite pet. "It is time you came home. You are mine. All mine."


	5. The Reunion

The Reunion

Five years later…

Minny stared out of floor to ceiling window of the penthouse suite of the hotel they were staying in which Sosuke owned of course. Oh, yes, she was in her proper place – under her brother's thumb right where he wanted her. She was employed as his personal assistant so she would always be right next to him and be easy to keep tabs on if for some reason he could not be with her. She was supposed to be getting ready for the so called charity ball they were hosting downstairs: a black and white ball to raise funds for a randomly chosen charity from a list thousands that rich people liked to use to bring attention to themselves and their money. Most of their nights were spent like tonight; attending or hosting events like this or any other excuse for a large group of affluent snobs to get together to flaunt their wealth and drink themselves in to oblivion.

Minny guessed there were a lot of women who would love to have her life because it appeared to be so perfect from the outside looking in. She lived a life filled with million dollars homes, expensive cars, spa days, lots of shopping, and vacations every month. Women swooned over her handsome, doting husband. Yes, husband. In the world that he had created for them, he presented them as man and wife to business associates and 'friends.' Sometimes she wanted to scream out the truth at these moronic, shallow elitists, but she knew it would be pointless. None of them cared, and they would do nothing to help her.

In the five years she had been back and working so closely with her 'husband', she had not seen Gin. She knew where he was at all times because she was Sosuke's personal assistant after all. Gin's office was in a completely different city and he was always away on business trips. He was President of the Expansion and Acquisitions Department. In other words, he was Sosuke's General sent out to seize and conquer other businesses and properties, to buy them and expand the corporate assets. Espada Hospitality had branched out within the last two years to include upscale restaurants and all inclusive family resorts in beach locations around the world, adding to its already impressive list of luxury hotels. Gin had been such an amazing protégé that he had become just like his mentor: he seized by force what was not his and made it his own.

Sosuke had made sure her first few months back with him had been pure hell. He wanted to punish her for running from him. He was trying to break her spirit to keep her tied to him forever. Before they were even back to her new home, he had informed her in an emotionless and unsympathetic voice that their parents were dead. They had been killed in a traffic accident during her year long absence. He was quick to point out that it was her fault she did not get to pay her final respects because she had selfishly pulled her disappearing act and he did not know where to find her. That was a crock of crap because when he decided to find her for himself, not only did he find her quickly but he single handedly destroyed her new life before he made his presence known. Within weeks, he proceeded to get her pregnant then beat her and violently rape her until she had a miscarriage. The doctors told her that she would never be able to bear children because of the excessive scarring left behind. It felt as if this big gaping hole inside of her would never heal. She felt hollow like nothing would ever fill the empty space within her that only seemed to grow.

"Minny, it is time to go," Sosuke impatiently announced. He sighed with exasperation when he saw the tears on her cheeks. "Fix your face. You look like hell."

"I feel like it too, thanks to you," she snapped with venom in her voice. She swiftly moved past him, slamming the bathroom door behind her. She slapped on more make up to hide the tear tracks.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm when she emerged.

In a sick bit of irony, he had chosen to dress in a white on white tuxedo. Who says the good guys wear white? Minny had picked a plain black body hugging dress that had rhinestone straps. Her black high heeled shoes had rhinestones up the back of the heels and rhinestones on the straps around her ankles. Her long hair was gathered on top of her head revealing her bare back. She was a stunning show piece for him.

"You are lovely, darling. Your new life suits you quite well. This is your world. This is where you were meant to be," he said as he led her to the elevator. "Smile for the people, Baby. Show them how beautiful you are," Sosuke ordered before they walked into the crowded ballroom together.

Minny pushed her thoughts and feelings aside to plaster a huge fake smile on her face. She did not care if it was sincere or not because all of these people were hopelessly shallow fakes anyway; that included her and her brother. They both smiled and nodded at the crowd that clapped upon their entrance. She felt his arm across her back and took a deep breath to prepare for what was coming next. Her eyes squeezed shut as he pulled her into him, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate, 'loving' kiss to impress their audience with how much he adored his 'wife'. Instead of giving in to the urge to wipe off her mouth, she curtsied and smiled broadly at the second round of applause. He was an amazing con artist; she would give him that much credit. He had fooled people for years into thinking he was something he was not and had only gotten better with it over time.

Her thin façade of the happy, pleasant hostess cracked when she saw a familiar silver head and fox face across the room. She jerked her hand out of Sosuke's grip as she quickly excused herself from the conversation he was having that she was not included in anyway. With her long dress gathered in her hands, she ran across the dance floor toward Gin stopping halfway. When his eyes landed on her, they opened wide - so wide that they were easily seen, and she could make out their luminescent pale blue color even from the sizable distance she stood from him. When he began walking toward her, her heart beat against her ribs with so much force it hurt.

"Minny," Gin whispered, his eyes still wide open and locked on hers. He touched her face to make sure she was real and not a figment of his imagination. "I've missed you so much."

The couples dancing around them gasped and swiftly moved back when the resounding slap given to the unsuspecting man carried over the music and the buzz of the crowd. It was astounding how quickly a room filled with that many people could go dead silent when something unexpected happened. Everyone watched the pretty, but distraught, dark haired woman shake her head at the silver haired man who held his hand against his injured face while tears ran down hers in silence. Unable to speak and mortified she had drawn their attention to her very personal very painful moment, she spun on her heel and ran for the door.

"Wait!" Gin yelled, following after her.

Once they were both gone from the dance floor, the music restarted and everyone went back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened. Such was the concern and interest these people shared for each other. For a fleeting moment they were fascinated with the little drama unfolding in front of them. When it was done, so were they.

Minny was about to make her escape when a strong hand seized her by the arm and jerked her backwards. She found herself in her brother's arms with her face inches from his. She mirrored the anger and hate held in his eyes.

"I will never forgive you for this embarrassment," Sosuke hissed in her face with malicious intent behind the words.

Minny laughed maniacally through her tears. "Don't talk to me about forgiveness. You stand to be held accountable for a whole lot more than me. I'll see you in hell, brother. I'm sure there's a special place just for us," she said, kissing him hard on the lips before she pulled away and ran for the door.

"Minny!" Gin yelled, attempting to go after her. His eyes met Sosuke's when the man stepped right in front of him to bar his way to the door.

"Do not go after her or you are done," he threatened his second in command and vice president of his company.

"Don't!" the irate silver haired man yelled right in his mentor and so called friend's face. "Don't threaten me, Aizen. I know what you've done. I know what kind of monster you really are. If you dare to hurt me or her, I have all kinds of sensitive information that will be sent to all of the top newspaper and news magazine publishers of the world. You can't screw me without screwing yourself, so back off." He shoved the other man out of his way. He stopped at the door, turning back to face the shell shocked Sosuke Aizen. "Speaking of screwing things, I'm going to tell you something I should have years ago. Keep your damn hands off of Minny you sick bastard. If you ever touch her again I'll cut off your dick and shove it up your ass."

"You would not dare!" Sosuke yelled indignantly.

"Do you _really_ want to find out?" he asked in a tone that challenged the flustered man to try. After giving him one last glare, he walked out the door to find Minny. 

* * *

><p>Minny stared at the radiant cityscape below her of dazzling, multi-colored lights from buildings and cars. The wind had torn her hair down and was now blowing it pell-mell in all directions as she stood on the roof of the hotel looking at the world below her. How long would it take to reach the sidewalk below if she hurled herself off the roof? Would she die of a heart attack on the way down or would death not come until impact? She took off her high heels, climbing onto the wide edge of the wall around the roof. A beautiful bird trapped in a gilded cage of debauchery and deception. She wanted to be free. Free from the pain. Free from the nightmare. Free from Sosuke Aizen.<p>

"Minny!" Gin yelled as he ran out onto the roof.

Minny heard him, but she chose not to answer. Tears silently flowed down her face as she stared at all of the lights. It looked so pretty and peaceful. Did heaven look like this? She would never know because that kind of paradise was not meant for her. Just one step…her foot tentatively moved forward, hovering in midair. Lean forward a little and it would all be over within seconds.

"MINNY, NO!" Gin bellowed in terror as he moved toward her. He grabbed her wrist just as she leaned forward enough for her other foot to lose contact with the wall.

When she fell, Gin was pulled forward, and he nearly went over the wall. He cried out in pain as his bony hips were slammed against the waist high brick wall that edged the roof. He looked down at her calling her name until she turned her face up to look at him. "You can't do this. You can't die and leave me!"

"Why not? You left me," she icily responded, looking back down at the sidewalk below.

"Give me your hand!" he yelled, but she refused to even acknowledge him. "Minny, please, give me your hand. I'll help you. I'll get you out of this."

Gin smiled at her despite the crushing pain that threatened to break his hips and the searing agony in his shoulder as his arm felt like it was being ripped from his body. He would not let her go – not this time. He grabbed her other hand when she reached toward him. Somehow he was able to gain enough strength, probably from pure adrenaline racing through his veins, to pull her back up. When he had pulled her up enough that her waist was even with the wall, she threw her leg over and pushed, knocking him over backwards with her landing on top of him.

"Minny, what the hell were you doing?" Gin panted, desperate for air. He found that she had been freakishly calm during the whole thing for a woman who was about to die. She rolled off of him, laying her head on his chest with her face turned to the sky.

"You never came back for me," she stated in a disturbingly serene manner. "No one can save me from him."

"I'm sorry. I got distracted and blinded by a lot of things. I shouldn't have allowed him to get to me. When I heard that you had run off with that guy, I gave up completely. I chose to forget about you, Minny. I'm sorry," he apologized, stroking her hair as he tried to catch his breath.

Neither one of them moved as they stared silently at the stars in the sky above them. They had no idea what to do or what to say to each other. He was afraid that she hated him almost as much as she hated her brother. However, she was still angry with him after all these years but she did not hate him. She felt betrayed. As far as she could see, he had sold out and became Sosuke's greatest ally and best comrade. He let her go because he had been seduced by the temptation of wealth and power.

"I never stopped loving you," he said.

"Your love didn't save me. Love isn't enough," Minny coldly replied, sitting up. "Why didn't you just let me fall? It would be over now." She pushed herself up from the asphalt covered roof to return to the edge. She placed her hands on the brick wall, looking down at the sidewalk that she could be splattered on right now. A smile curled her lips from the horribly morbid thought.

"Minny," he whispered in her ear as he stood behind her. He turned her to him and lifted her up to sit her on the wall.

"Are you trying to kill me now?" she asked, looking into his remarkable blue eyes.

"I have something very different in mind," he said, covering her mouth with his. What began as something tender and poignant turned into a frenzied meeting of lips and tongues that left them panting for air. Their passion was fueled by loathing and rage as much as, or maybe even more than, absolute lust making it a volatile almost dangerous situation.

"Do you want me?" she asked, moving her body against the bulge below his waist like she did when they were teenagers.

"Yes," he answered, kissing her briefly.

"Do you love me?" She grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head back until he grunted from the pain. "Do you love me, Gin?"

"I never stopped loving you," he answered, gritting his teeth from the pain.

"Get down on your knees," she ordered, letting his hair go.

Gin was not sure what to make of this. His brain swam in a sea of confusion created by this woman in front of him. She was no longer the kind, loving girl he once knew. She had turned into something hard hearted and vindictive yet amazingly seductive and alluring. He would do anything to keep her in her his life now that he had been reunited with her. It didn't bother him that she didn't love him anymore. He still wanted her. His eyes took in her every movement as she pulled her dress up to her hips then slowly slid her panties down her legs to remove them. His whole body pulsated with a surprisingly intense desire for her as she carefully positioned her knees on his shoulders. He found himself in a shockingly arousing situation as she pulled his head forward to her body.

"Make me scream your name and then I'll let you fuck me," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair.

Gin had never heard her talk that way, and he was repulsed at first. She was looking down at him with the strangest expression on her face – a bizarre mix of emotions that he could not figure out. The one thing he did know without a doubt was that she was turning him on and making him desire her like he never had before. He willingly and with great delight acquiesced to the gentle urging of her hand.

Minny cried out when his tongue touched her in the most intimate of places. She opened her legs wide, leaning back on her hands to give him fuller access to her with that sensational mouth of his. Apparently he had not been lonely all these years and had honed his oral skills to quite a splendid level of mastery. She couldn't wait to have him inside of her to find out what sublime pleasures he could administer to her. A moan of profound pleasure passed her lips as she pulled his mouth harder to her.

"Oh, darling, that feels amazing. Gin," she gasped, bucking her hips at face. She bit her lip and moaned loudly from the blissful sensations he sent shooting through her body. "Suck me, and I'll explode all over your face."

Damn, she was dirty. When arousal pushed aside the shock, Gin did as she asked and she did as she said she would, holding his mouth against her with her hand on the back of his head and thrusting her madly convulsing hips into his face. He pulled his throbbing member out of his tuxedo pants as he was standing up and smoothly rammed right into her welcoming body. His hands grabbed her behind cupping both cheeks to hold her securely while he thrust into her with all of his strength driven into a frenzy from her outlandish behavior and filthy mouth. The whimpers and sighs she kept making added to his excitement turning him into a sex crazed beast that was pushing into her so hard and fast his hips began to feel sore.

"Gin, oh, god!" she screamed as her body began to shake then went into outright spasms of pleasure as she climaxed.

"You're so lovely when you come," he said, kissing her on the lips.

Minny held onto him, staring at him with glassy eyes as bliss continued to radiate through her body with each push of his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring her body closer to his. She hoped he came soon because her body could not stand much more ecstasy. He was incredible. Her body ached as the familiar pressure and heaviness of an impending orgasm built within her. A loud, almost mournful agonized groan escaped her as he continued thrusting into her without showing signs of stopping. She kissed his neck, alternately biting and licking the sensitive area beneath his earlobe. When she caught his earlobe between her lips and sucked gently before nipping it, this seemed to do the trick to push him over the edge. She smiled with satisfaction as he yelled her name and spastically thrust into her signaling he had finally experienced an orgasm. He kept moving inside of her until she completed her second orgasm.

"I love you, Minny," he whispered in her ear, holding onto her tightly.

"I know," she murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm glad I have you back."

"I'll never belong to you. I'll never love you again. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do," he answered with a heavy sigh. "Just let me help you."

"Gin, just be my lover. Help make my life bearable. Be the one good thing in this hell that Sosuke has created for me."

"I will." He planned to do more than that. Somehow, one of these days, he would help her escape. He had already given her wings. He just needed to help her learn how to fly.


	6. A New Life

A New Life

"I know you are going to see him," Sosuke growled, capturing her arm in his vise like grip when she was about to walk out of the door.

"I always come back to you, don't I?" Minny pointed out, glaring viciously at him. She and Gin had been having an affair for nearly a year, and she had not tried in the least to hide it. She glowered at the monster grasping her until he finally released her arm.

"Go. I will be waiting for you," he said, watching her walk out of the door.

Something had changed in both of them this last year. Sosuke had not touched sexually for over eight months which was an unforeseen and delightful change. Minny had become extraordinarily emotionless and malevolent. She was prone to outbursts of rage that were sometimes terrifying in their severity.

Minny slammed the door so hard she heard the intricately patterned glass crack. She hurried to her car to get away from him as soon as possible. A four hour drive awaited her. The address Gin had given her was tucked firmly in her pocket. Her heart beat faster when she cranked her car and pressed on the gas pedal. She always came back to him – until tonight. She had enjoyed giving him the false hope that she would be back knowing full well when she walked out that door she would be running to a whole new life that Gin had made for her.

Gin had made his choices for her new life based on the principle that hiding in plain sight would keep her safe. He had purposely picked a relatively close city because her brother would assume she had moved somewhere far off like she had the first time. He had also made new documents such a driver's license, birth certificate, passport, and all of her credit cards with a new name: Minny Caesara. There again, in an attempt to throw off her brother, he used her real name, just not her last name, rather than a completely new identity. He had rented an apartment for her in her new name and even gone as far as to buy all new clothes for her. He even had a new job waiting for her. He wanted her to walk out of the door and leave EVERYTHING of her old life behind. The one thing he did not want her to walk away from was herself. He wanted her to remain who she truly was: independent, strong willed, and courageous. A survivor of the hell she had been put through.

* * *

><p>Minny stared up at the tall apartment building located in the middle of the bustling city. She smiled despite the anxiety rising within her. Would Sosuke find her this time? Was this a good idea that she was still so close? Running across the country had not helped the first time so maybe Gin was right that it would never occur to him to look in a city only four hours away. Now she had a new home. Her smile spread further across her face as she walked through the gold framed glass door held open by the uniformed doorman for her. There was a lobby with marble floors and beige walls with ornate gold sconces on them along with colorful fresh flower arrangements sitting everywhere. Two men sat in the middle of a large circular desk surrounded by monitors that streamed the closed circuit camera feeds from the security system in the building. This made her feel safe. No wonder he picked this place.<p>

Minny stood in front of the gold doors of the elevator staring at her reflection with the silly, happy grin on her face. She would have to thank Gin for this in a very special way. She double checked the apartment number on the paper in her pocket as the elevator slowly climbed upwards. Apartment eighty-eight was across the hall and two doors down from the elevator. She knocked on the door feeling nervous and more than a little apprehensive. When he opened the door, she ran into his arms and pressed her lips to his.

"Welcome to your new life, sweetheart," he said, running his fingers through her long brown curls as he stared at her.

"Thank you. I would say you have no idea what this means to me, but you know exactly what it means." She kissed him again before she let him go to explore the apartment.

Everything was white, gold, and glass. It gave the apartment a very formal and sterile yet rich and luxurious appearance. There was a living room, kitchen, dining room, two bedrooms, and one big bathroom. The most impressive part of the apartment was the view of the city from the floor to ceiling windows in the living room. Filmy white curtains hung on the windows which offered no protection from prying eyes but that should not really be an issue on the eighth floor.

"What do you think?" Gin inquired from the living room where he was sitting on the white couch.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she said, sitting down beside him. She took the big manila envelope from him that contained her new life: all of the documents like her driver's license, rental agreement, and information on her new job.

"Congratulations. You're on your way to a new future," he stated with sadness in his voice. He wondered where he would factor into her future.

"Gin, will you make love to me?" she asked, looking at him with an odd smile on her face. The word love was hard for her to say in reference to anything and left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Sure, sweetheart," he replied, putting his arm around her to pull her close. He kissed her briefly then pulled back to look into her dark brown eyes. A light was coming back to her eyes that he had not seen since they were teenagers. Hope had returned and sparked a fire within her that he hoped never burned out. She would need it to let go of the past and get on with her new life.

* * *

><p>Minny had been working as manager of a coffee shop for eight months when she saw him for the first time. She had just come out of the back to reprimand one of her male employees that had been driving her crazy with his stupid antics. If he asked out one more customer while on duty, she had every intention of firing him. He was without a doubt very cute with his shaggy brown and brown eyes, but he was far too flirty. He should be working as a bartender and be using those flirting skills for tips. He might have better luck getting a date as well.<p>

"Keigo, I need to talk to you about something," she said, standing behind him with her clipboard in her hands.

"What is it?" he asked nervously when he saw the clipboard.

The infamous clipboard had become the official trouble sign because she always carried it with her when she was about to give someone a formal reprimand and write up. Held on the clipboard was documentation which usually included a list of offences and written complaints from fellow employees and sometimes even the customers themselves.

Just as Minny was about to pull him to the back a man walked in that there was no way for him to not catch her attention. He was tall with spikey orange hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a business suit but he had his jacket off so she could see how his dark blue dress shirt strained against the muscles of his chest and arms. She did not realize she was staring until her employee who was already in trouble dared to make a smart ass comment.

"Would you like to take care of him?" he asked, raising his eyebrow to hint at the double meaning.

"Shut up you jerk and do your job. Come to my office when you're done," she snapped, smiling at the orange haired man who threw an idle grin in her direction.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, watching her walk away. He loved to watch her walk away for many reasons.

Minny was waiting in her office for what seemed like an awfully long time. She was just about to go back out to see what the problem was when he finally came in.

"Here. I brought you something," he said, handing her a business card.

"What is this for?" she asked looking at the plain black and white business card. Ichigo Kurosaki was the name on the card.

"It's his business card," he replied, propping his feet on her desk.

"Who's?" she inquired, pushing his feet off of her desk.

"That man you were ogling."

"I wasn't ogling."

"Uhm, call it overzealous appreciation?" he ventured with a lecherous grin on his face as his eyes dropped to her breasts. He enjoyed the way she kept her white dress shirts unbuttoned low enough that he was treated to a fabulous view of her generous cleavage. She was the best boss ever.

"Keigo, I swear I'm about to stab you in the eye with my pen if you don't quit looking at me like that," she warned, standing up and leaning over her desk.

Keigo licked his lips as she leaned forward and her shirt opened to give him an even better view. He stood up from his chair and pressed his lips to hers. It was a calculated risk. He figured since he was about to get fired anyway, he might as well make it worthwhile. Better to go out with a bang than a fizzle. He was hoping that bang would come in the form of an orgasm from screwing her right here on her desk. Instead, the bang came from her slapping his face so hard he saw stars.

"GET OUT! YOU ARE FIRED!" Minny screamed with such volume and ferocity it brought tears to his eyes. Or maybe that was disappointment that made him cry. Either way, she wanted him gone.

'Dammit,' he thought to himself as he walked to the door. A smile spread across his lips as he walked out of her office. 'That was so worth it.'

* * *

><p>Minny was running out of the door of the coffee shop because she was late for a meeting when she ran into the orange haired man – literally. She dropped her purse and the entire contents managed to spill on the sidewalk. Embarrassed and flustered from being in a rush, she did not even notice who she had ran into.<p>

"I'm so sorry," she apologized in a breathy voice as she grabbed the stray items and threw them back in her purse.

"It's my fault, I should have held the door open for you," he said, bending down to help her.

"Thank – " She looked up which caused next word to freeze to her tongue. Her eyes met a lovely pair of brown eyes with orange eyebrows over the top. "You," she finished, getting a hold of herself and snatching up the last few things. When her fingers touched his hand to take her wallet from him, she felt heat rise to her cheeks because he smiled at her.

"You have a good day. Be careful. Just slow down a little," he advised her, walking around her to go into the coffee shop.

Minny dug through her wallet to find the business card. Ichigo Kurosaki. Shinigami Corporation. She grabbed her phone to call Gin.

"Hello, sweetheart," he answered the phone. He was always happy to hear from her. He was even happier when her calls brought an invitation to visit.

"Gin, I need you to check out someone for me," she said, giving him the man's name and the company name.

"Sure thing. Are you feeling lonely? I know I am," he stated with a frivolous tone to his voice.

"Is that the new word for horny?" she teased, smiling happily.

"Yes...yes, it is. So how about it, sexy lady? Can I have you?"

"Yes. Come see me tonight. You're the only man I know who would take a two hour drive one way for a booty call."

"Sweetheart, you're worth every mile."

* * *

><p>"This guy is almost too good to be true," Minny commented as she read through the sheets of information Gin had brought to her. She was naked and laying on her belly on the bed beside him while he drowsed after their athletic sex session.<p>

"I double checked the information to make sure it's all true. It's official…he's Mr. Wonderful," he snapped, unable to hide the irritation from his voice.

Minny chose to totally ignore him. She was accustomed to these occasional outbursts of jealousy from him so she paid no attention to it.

"So what's your interest in him?" he asked, rolling over to look at her.

"Well, at first it was purely sexual, but now I'm interested in a little more," she said, flipping through the pile of papers.

"What do you mean?" he queried, running his fingers through her tousled curls.

"Mr. Wonderful needs to have a date with reality. How can anybody be this good? I mean seriously, what teenage boy goes around helping people and doing these kind of community services?" she demanded, sounding personally offended. "Look at the things he does now. Volunteering at the local homeless shelter. Single handedly supporting two orphanages in third world countries. And the list goes on. He's never even had a freaking parking ticket!" she yelled indignantly.

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just want to corrupt something that is good and perfect. I want to control it. I want him to be mine."

Gin sighed heavily. He knew exactly where that sick need came from. He refused to say anything else, choosing instead to turn away from her to get some sleep.

"Gin," she whispered, sliding against him under the silk sheets. She kissed his neck, pressing her breasts to his back while her hand slid down his chest, his belly, and lower to make him moan. "Right now I'm all yours."

* * *

><p>Minny was doing research on the computer in her office looking up all the information she could about the Shinigami Corporation. She went to their jobs page and saw that one of the CEOs was looking for a personal assistant. Grimmjow Jaegerjacques – what the hell kind of name is that?<p>

"Oh, holy hell!" she exclaimed when she pulled up a picture of the man to go with the name. It was hard to believe this man was a CEO of a company that had in most basic terms cornered the market on death. It was Umbrella Corporation that covered everything involving the business of death from the embalming to the burial.

A wry grin curled her lips as she stared at his picture. He had hair and eyes the color of the sky and was incredibly handsome and virile. He was a human manifestation of sex itself. Minny liked the way he looked, and he held the possibility of being great fun as well as a pain in the ass. So he needs a personal assistant. She would be reverting to an old career but a new boss. She liked her present job but getting this new one would put her close to the object of her affections at this time: Ichigo Kurosaki. Infatuation was new to her. She had never sought after a man in her life. This man, however, had piqued her curiosity and stirred up her ire all at once without intending to do either one. It was spiteful and downright mean feeling this way about a total stranger, but she would willingly hate him on the grounds that he was a man alone. There was nothing wrong with pushing perfect people off a pedestal to bring them back down to earth with everyone else.

So after quickly creating a resume and a cover letter, it was on its way to the inbox of a Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjacques.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Caesara, we would like for you to come in tomorrow for an interview with Mr. Jaegerjacques for the personal assistant position. Is two o' clock all right with you?" the woman on the other end of the call asked.<p>

"Two would be perfect. Thank you," Minny replied with a satisfied smirk.

Let the fun begin. 

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Grimmjow's Personal Assistant picks up where this story leaves off. Literally on the next day for the interview.<p>

I will be doing a revision of that story for the next few weeks that will begin on 4/11/12.


End file.
